Question: Express this product in scientific notation: $(7.50\times 10^{6})\times (6.00\times 10^{1})$
Answer: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (7.50\times 6.00) \times (10^{6}\times 10^{1})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 45.0 \times 10^{6\,+\,1}$ $= 45.0 \times 10^{7}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the left without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $45.0$ is the same as $4.500 \times 10$ $ = {4.500 \times 10} \times 10^{7} $ $= 4.500\times 10^{8}$